Alternate Ending
by elanorevenstar
Summary: I had to write an alternate ending for enlglish and was told it was pretty good. so please r&r! no flames please


this starts right before Ralph runs into the naval officer. I had to   
  
rewrite the ending so there wouldn't be any outside interference.  
  
I hope that you guys like the way I wrote it.  
  
Disclaimer: i'm supposed to put this, i guess... ummmm i don't own  
  
any of the characters, i just own the plot.   
  
  
  
.......He staggered to his feet, tensed for more terrors, and looked  
  
up. There was no one around him and when he looked at the forest  
  
he saw it all ablaze. A couple of seconds later he saw Jack and the  
  
other savages come running out of the forest.  
  
Ralph dropped to the ground and cried out for mercy. The  
  
savages ran up to him and surrounded him. Jack walked up to Ralph  
  
and made like he was going to stab him with the spear but stopped.  
  
Ralph was huddled up in a ball, sobbing and asking for mercy.  
  
He had his head between his knees and his hands covering his neck.  
  
He was rocking back and forth.  
  
"Please, please don't kill me! Don't kill me!" Ralph managed to  
  
choke out between sobs. The savages started laughing with Jack  
  
laughing the loudest. Jack looked at Ralph and poked him with his  
  
spear. Ralph looked up at Jack. "Why are you even asking us for  
  
mercy? You would be dead right now if I didn't want to watch you  
  
beg for mercy, even though it is extremely pathetic." Everyone  
  
laughed. "I think that you should run some more. Get up. Come on,  
  
get up!" Jack said kicking Ralph. Ralph stood up. He had no energy  
  
left in his body. He knew he was going to die. He just wished that  
  
they would just kill him and get it over with.   
  
Jack started to push him toward the forest, the circle parting to  
  
give them room. " Why are you doing this to me?" Ralph asked  
  
Jack. "Because I want to see you suffer. And I think that it is funny  
  
to see you beg. I also like seeing you obey my orders before you die.  
  
Something which you haven't done before. Well, run into the forest.  
  
We'll be along after the fire has gone out. We will find you and then  
  
we will kill you, even though, you will probably already be dead. So  
  
go along now. Run. I said run. RUN!" Jack said stabbing Ralph in  
  
the back with his spear.  
  
"No." Ralph said staring Jack in the eyes. " What did you say?"   
  
Jack said in astonishment. "I said no." Ralph said turning to face   
  
Jack and the others. "I will not obey your orders and I will not give   
  
you reason to laugh and I will not run."  
  
"Fine. Then you will die, right here and right now." Jack said   
  
moving toward Ralph raising his spear. Little did any of them know,  
  
Ralph had hidden a bit of the spear he had earlier in his shorts.  
  
Luckily it hadn't stabbed him. Ralph grabbed the sharpened stick  
  
and thrust it into Jacks chest. Jack looked at Ralph and then looked  
  
at the tribe and fell to the ground. He was gasping for breath as  
  
blood gushed from the wound. Ralph looked at Jack and then  
  
looked at the rest of the tribe. Some of them looked happy for what  
  
Ralph had done, those including Samneric. While others looked  
  
angry for what he had done, those including Roger.   
  
Roger ran towards Ralph. He had his spear raised and was going  
  
to kill Ralph. Ralph didn't see Roger coming towards him because  
  
he was watching Jack slowly die. Roger stabbed Ralph in the  
  
stomach and Ralph doubled over, moaning. Right after Ralph was  
  
stabbed and Roger stepped away, Samneric grabbed Roger and  
  
pulled him to the ground. Roger, held down by Samneric lay still.  
  
He was happy that he had gotten his revenge and would deal with  
  
whatever they decided to do to him.  
  
Jack, after seeing Ralph drop to the ground beside him, bleeding,  
  
smiled. It was an evil smile and stayed on his face when he died.  
  
Ralph lay on the ground clutching his stomach and said to  
  
Samneric, "Thank-you. Tell my dad I said hi when you get rescued.  
  
You are bound to be soon, there is enough smoke from the fire for a  
  
ship to see." With that said, Ralph looked around at the boys one  
  
more time and his eyes closed and he was dead.   
  
The tribe after hearing what seemed to be Ralph's last words,  
  
began to haul Jack's body into the ocean. It floated away, face up.  
  
They left Ralph where he lay. But the did cover him with sand and  
  
placed rocks around where he lay as a sort of grave site.  
  
All through this, Samneric were still holding Roger on the  
  
ground. He was still not struggling. "Do we have any rope left?"  
  
asked Sam, looking at the rest of the boys. "I do," said a boy with a  
  
red stripe on his face. He handed Sam the rope and he tied Rogers  
  
hands behind his back. Him and Eric lifted Roger to his feet and  
  
they walked farther inland, just enough to feel the heat of the fire  
  
from the forest but not too close to be burned by it.  
  
"We have no food left." one boy said in realization that the fire  
  
consumed the entire forest. "So, what do you expect us to do? We  
  
all know that we have no food. Unless a pig comes running out of  
  
the forest right now, we will have to wait until the fire stops to see if  
  
there is any food left on the island. To see if there is any part of the  
  
island left unharmed by the fire." Eric said looking at the boy.  
  
"Do you think Ralph was right about getting rescued? Do you  
  
think a ship will see the smoke and come to see what caused it?"  
  
another one of the boys asked hopefully. "Maybe, maybe not. I-"  
  
"Are you kidding? No ship is going to see the smoke because no  
  
ship will come anywhere near this island. There would be no reason  
  
to. No one knows that this island even exists and no one even  
  
knows that we are missing. So why would a ship come by? Don't  
  
get your hopes up about getting rescued. It won't happen."  
  
"Shut up!" Sam said kicking Roger. " You're wrong. We WILL  
  
get rescued. A ship WILL come by the island and it WILL see the  
  
smoke and it WILL rescue us. I don't care what you think, and none  
  
of you should listen to him. Ralph was right from the beginning. We  
  
should have kept that fire going on the mountain. We could have  
  
been rescued and none of this would have happened. We could have  
  
all been at home with our families right now. But because that fire  
  
went out and the ship gone, we are all here, facing starvation and  
  
hoping that a ship will come by and see the smoke. Our leaders are  
  
dead and so is the only one who had any brains. We have to figure  
  
things out for ourselves now. All thanks to him." Sam said  
  
pointing out to the ocean to where Jack must be floating.  
  
Sam stared to where he was pointing. The boys followed his gaze  
  
and off in the distance, all of the boys looked in astonishment, at a  
  
ship. 


End file.
